It will be me
by LuisaPoison
Summary: A bela jovem encontrava-se em uma pequena clareira no parque próximo à sua casa. Ela estava sentada na grama verdejante onde haviam flores de várias cores e formatos deixando a paisagem primaveril ainda mais bela.


A bela jovem encontrava-se em uma pequena clareira no parque próximo à sua casa. Ela estava sentada na grama verdejante onde haviam flores de várias cores e formatos deixando a paisagem primaveril ainda mais bela. O vento soprou em uma brisa suave e alguns galhos das cerejeiras ao redor balançaram, fazendo com que algumas pétalas rosadas se desprendessem e voassem espalhando o perfume tão característico dessas belas flores. Inconscientemente os olhos verdes esmeraldinos da guerreira acompanharam o curso que as pétalas fizeram, fazendo-a rir minimamente. O florescer destas árvores tão frondosas era um momento muito esperado no Japão, porque além da beleza, ela significa a renovação.

O vento soprou um pouco mais forte. O vento que lhe representava como uma guerreira, o vento que fazia sentir-se livre e o vento que lhe trazia lembranças tão alegres e tristes ao mesmo tempo.

\- Ferio…- Sussurrou inconscientemente enquanto sentia a brisa acariciar seu rosto - Como sinto sua falta.

O vento soprou ainda mais forte, era como se ele pudesse sentir o que se passava no íntimo de sua soberana. Anne respirou fundo e falou ao vento:

\- Vá e diga ao Ferio que eu ainda o amo.

O vento aumentou ainda mais de intensidade para depois tornar-se calmo outra vez.

If you hear a voice in the middle of the night

(Se ouvir uma voz, no meio da noite)

Say, and it will be all right, it will be me

(Dizendo que tudo irá dar certo, serei eu)

If you feel a hand guiding you along

(Se sentir uma mão te guiando)

When the path seems wrong, it will be me

(Quando o caminho parecer errado, serei eu)

O manto noturno cobria toda Cefir mostrando seu brilho majestoso prateado. Uma leve brisa passava fazendo dançar algumas folhas soltas em um giro gracioso. O vento passou por entre o corpo do jovem príncipe, que tinha seus pensamentos longe e não notava a linda paisagem que se desenhava a sua frente. Mas, a leve brisa que acariciava seu corpo tomou mais força, e como se abrisse um portal invisível em suas costas, ele via pétalas rosadas passarem por seu corpo e dançarem a sua frente. E isso chamou sua atenção.

Ferio apreciou a dança majestosa, parecia que as pétalas diziam algo que lembrava uma antiga canção. Ele esticou sua mão direita e com a ponta dos dedos conseguiu prender uma das pétalas. De imediato, suas pupilas castanhas dilataram e ele teve a certeza que elas já vinham dançando de um outro mundo, uma outra dimensão que não era a dele. E tudo começou a fazer sentido. O cheiro da grama, o barulho das árvores na floresta à sua frente, o chiado das águas passando por pedras em um riacho próximo, mas o aroma daquela pétala definitivamente não pertencia a Cefir. Ele então correu atrás das outras pétalas, no desejo de juntá-las para intensificar o aroma e, juntando algumas, se viu no meio de um campo vasto. Olhou para a lua, colocou suas mãos ao peito trazendo as pétalas mais próximas do seu coração e gritou em claro e bom som:

\- Eu também a amo Anne, e esperarei por você pela eternidade!

x.x.x.x.x

Anne ainda estava perdida em seus pensamentos quando sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso de sua calça, fazendo com que retornasse à realidade. Ao visualizar a tela do aparelho viu que era uma mensagem de suas amigas confirmando que deveriam estar na Torre de Tóquio onde mais uma vez tentariam retornar a Cefir.

Haviam-se passado quatro anos desde que foram pela última vez à Terra Mágica e, desde então, mês após mês as três guerreiras retornavam ao local onde tudo começou, mas seus esforços eram em vão. Haviam tentado de tudo, mas nada! E a cada falha elas tentavam não perder as esperanças, mas era impossível que isso não acontecesse. Principalmente Lucy, que como o último pilar, achava-se no direito de abrir o portal.

No horário marcado, Anne chegou até a Torre de Tóquio já avistando Lucy e Marine, que sorriram ao vê-la.

\- Se não conseguirmos hoje, será que devemos parar de tentar? - Lucy perguntou, sua voz tinha um tom de tristeza.

\- O que!? - Marine falou exasperada enquanto sacudia freneticamente para os lados sua cabeça - Não Lucy, não pense uma bobagem dessas.

Anne ouviu sem falar nada. Ela sabia que era difícil aceitar a ideia, até porque, Cefir havia ficado com uma parte de cada uma delas. Mas, será que era isso que todas as tentativas erradas queriam dizer? Será que era isso que o destino havia preparado para elas? Ela dispersou esses pensamentos e olhando para a amiga disse:

\- Marine está certa, Lucy. Cefir é a Terra onde a força de vontade predomina, e se não conseguimos abrir o portal é porque estamos fazendo algo de errado. - A Guerreira do vento falou determinada. - Afaste esse pensamento, senão isso pode influenciar na hora de tentarmos abrir o portal.

\- Você tem razão! - A ruiva respondeu já abrindo um largo sorriso em resposta - Nós iremos conseguir, eu sei que sim! Então, vamos começar?

As outras duas assentiram, dando as mãos em seguida e fechando os olhos. Cada uma pensava nos amigos que tinham deixado naquela Terra Mágica, e principalmente nos seus amados. As três ficaram assim por alguns minutos e quando abriram os olhos não puderam evitar que lágrimas começassem a rolar por seus olhos. Novamente haviam falhado.

\- Por que não conseguimos? - Lucy perguntou entre o seu choro.

As outras duas nada disseram. Era a mesma pergunta que rondavam seus pensamentos, nenhuma sabia a resposta. Após ter passado a frustração inicial e já mais calmas, se despediram e cada uma retornou ao seu lar.

Oh, how the world seem so unfair

(Oh, como o mundo parece tão injusto)

Creating a love that cannot be shared

(Criando um amor, que não pode ser compartilhado)

As you go your way, and i go mine

(Assim você segue o seu caminho, eu sigo o meu)

Our light will shine, and it will be me

(Nossa luz irá brilhar, e serei eu)

Anne assim que chegou em sua casa cumprimentou ligeiramente os pais, a irmã e rumou ao seu quarto. Não queria conversar com ninguém. Deitou em sua cama, enterrou o rosto no travesseiro e chorou. Chorou por mais uma tentativa falha, por amar e não poder viver esse amor, por toda a dor que sentia. Queria que suas lágrimas levassem embora todo a dor que sentia no coração, queria fechar a ferida que tinha na alma. Será que era isso que o destino havia reservado para ela? Cada um deveria seguir o seu caminho longe um do outro?

Como havia sido tola em achar que o amor que sentia por Ferio era algo passageiro. Pelo contrário, aumentava cada vez mais e a dor por não vivê-lo também tornava-se cada vez maior. Achou que retornando para a Terra iria esquecê-lo, que tudo não havia passado de um rompante da juventude, que seu encantamento era porque se achava vivendo um conto de fadas, mas foi um ledo engano! Mesmo que pudesse ter escolhido ficar em Cefir, como viveria sem poder ver novamente seus pais e irmã? Como abandonaria sua família e amigos? E seus sonhos? Mesmo que não mais pudesse retornar àquela Terra Mágica, pelo menos estava cumprindo a promessa que fez a Ferio. A de nunca esquecê-lo.

A Guerreira Mágica do Vento permaneceu com seus pensamentos e seu choro compulsivo até que adormeceu por exigência do seu corpo. Em seu sonho ela ouviu uma voz tão conhecida por ela:

\- Menina… esqueceu de mim? Esqueceu que meu poder vai além de tudo? Não esqueça que você deve quebrar a barreira na sua mente…- A voz antes tão imponente aos poucos foi se tornando distante.

Anne acordou e num sobressalto sentou-se na cama olhando ao redor, procurando pela voz.

\- Windan!? Foi só um sonho? Mas, por que sonhei com você me dizendo isso?

x.x.x.x.x

Quinze dias haviam se passado desde então. Era sábado e Anne havia saído com sua mãe. A mais velha havia prometido que aquele dia seria dedicado para as duas passearem, conversarem...enfim, seria um dia só para elas! As duas já haviam feito várias coisas e agora almoçavam juntas.

\- Anne, querida! - A mais velha segurou uma das mãos da filha após terem terminado a refeição - Há tempos venho notando que anda triste. Embora muitas vezes você tenha um sorriso nos lábios, os teus olhos carregam uma dor profunda. Por quê? É algum príncipe encantado?

A guerreira mal conseguiu acreditar que sua mãe havia percebido sua dor. Ela tentava disfarçar, mas como dizem: os olhos são a janela da alma, e os seus haviam denunciado sua tristeza. Com muito custo conseguiu evitar que as lágrimas rolassem pelo seu rosto bonito.

\- Eu amo alguém, mas ele está tão distante - Deu um sorriso triste - E, bem...não sei se algum dia poderei viver esse amor. Há coisas que não dependem só de nós, mamãe.

\- Minha filha, não há nada impossível quando realmente queremos algo, principalmente se for algo relacionado ao coração. E, se você ainda não foi atrás dele por nossa causa, então ouça com atenção o que vou dizer: Eu e seu pai já fizemos nossas vidas e nós queremos que você e sua irmã sejam felizes. Não se prenda por nós, querida, porque não conseguimos ser felizes se vocês não são, entendeu?

Anne ouviu atentamente cada palavra proferida por sua mãe e pela primeira vez nesses quatro anos sentiu uma leveza e uma chama acender em seu coração. Sua mãe estava inconscientemente dando permissão para que pudesse ir à Cefir e viver seu amor com Fério sem culpa.

\- Obrigada… - a guerreira abraçou a mãe e dessa vez não segurou as lágrimas e, ainda abraçada a sua mãe, uma ideia lhe ocorreu. - Mamãe, você se importa se eu sair agora?

\- Claro que não, minha filha amada!

I steal ever after,

(Eu insistirei sempre)

There's a place for two

(Há um lugar para dois)

Hear the old tears of laughter,

(Ouça as velhas lágrimas de alegria)

I'll be there for you

(E eu estarei lá por você)

Anne mal acabara de ouvir o consentimento da mãe, saltou da cadeira e assim que encontrou a rua se pôs a correr em direção à Torre de Tóquio. Durante o caminho ligou para Lucy e Marine, pedindo para que elas a encontrasse lá. Ao chegar ao local, seu coração batia descompassadamente não só pela corrida que havia feito, mas também pela expectativa em poder rever seu amado príncipe e por finalmente ter entendido as palavras de Windan no seu sonho. Por mais que ela desejasse retornar a Cefir, sua mente ainda relutava em voltar por causa de sua família. Não desistiria nunca de Ferio e agora ela tinha a certeza que havia um lugar para eles viverem juntos o amor que desejavam. Com a chama da esperança acesa novamente em seu coração, deixou que lágrimas de felicidade brotassem em seus olhos esmeraldinos enquanto via suas amigas se aproximarem.

\- Que desespero é esse, Anne? - Marine perguntou com as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos para recobrar o fôlego - E por que nos chamou aqui?

\- Eu estou com uma sensação que hoje conseguiremos retornar a Cefir!

Our light will shine, and it will be me

(Nossa luz irá brilhar, e serei eu)

As Guerreiras do Fogo e da Água se entreolharam e iriam questionar o porquê dessa atitude repentina da amiga, mas Anne não deu chance. Ela segurou a mão das amigas e as três começaram seu ritual. Mal elas começaram a pensar e uma forte luz dourada as envolveu, e o piso da Torre desapareceu sob seus pés.

x.x.x.x.x

Na Terra Mágica, Ferio conversava com Lantis e Clef. O príncipe relatava aos demais que a alegria havia retornado para aquela Terra e para os cefirianos.

Havia sido um longo processo de reconstrução de Cefir. E desde a derrota de Debonair, Lantis e Ferio haviam ficado responsáveis para ajudar a população no que eles precisassem, e agora passado quatro anos a alegria e a calmaria era o que reinava naquela Terra.

Clef ouvia satisfeito o relato do jovem príncipe quando sentiu a presença das três Guerreiras Mágicas, rapidamente seu olhar cruzou com o de Lantis e ele percebeu que o espadachim mágico também havia notado a presença das três jovens. Fério estranhou a mudança de comportamento nos dois e quando o guru gritou liberando um de seus animais mágicos, ele logo entendeu o motivo. Sem pensar, deixou a sala e foi correndo até a entrada do castelo.

x.x.x.x.x

\- DE NOVO NÃÃÃOOOOOOO - gritaram em uníssono ao se darem conta do que estava acontecendo, até caírem nas costas de Fyula.

\- O que seria de nós se não fosse você, hein, peixão - Marine brincou com o animal, logo após de ter se recuperado do susto. O animal emitiu um som de satisfação.

As três desta vez se abraçaram felizes e emocionadas por finalmente terem conseguido voltar ao lugar tão desejado. Ao se afastarem, Anne notou que Lucy levou a mão até o peito e Marine ficou pensativa, provavelmente estavam com o mesmo turbilhão de emoções que ela estava. Conforme se aproximava do castelo, a guerreira do vento sentia seu coração acelerar devido a expectativa de rever a todos, principalmente o seu príncipe.

\- Olhem como Cefir está linda! Parece como a primeira vez que viemos para cá. - Marine falou atraindo a atenção das outras.

\- Realmente está lindo - Lucy e Anne confirmaram.

Elas permaneceram admirando o belo lugar até que Fyula pousou no castelo. Anne antes de descer percorreu ligeiramente o local com os olhos para ver quem esperava por elas. Quando ela avistou seu príncipe se aproximando não pode evitar de dar um sorriso e pousar sua mão delicada na mão que ele ofertava para ajudá-la a descer. Ela queria se jogar nos braços dele, dizer o quanto havia sentido sua falta, abraçá-lo, beijá-lo, mas conteve-se.

Now I realize there's so much more to feel

(Agora eu percebo que há muito mais para sentir)

And my heart knows it's real

(E meu coração sabe que é real)

The part of me so long forgotten

(A parte de mim tanto tempo esquecida)

Is calling

(Está chamando)

And this feels like home, home, home

(E isto me faz sentir em casa, casa, casa)

Feels just like home (home)

(Me sentir em casa)

Quando ela já estava ao solo, não pode evitar de corar ao olhar para aqueles olhos castanhos que lhe fitavam de uma forma tão carinhosa e enigmática.

\- Ferio… - murmurou antes de finalmente abraçá-lo fortemente.

O príncipe retribuiu o abraço da mesma forma. Ele a aconchegou em seus braços num abraço caloroso que demonstrava o quanto ambos ansiavam por esse momento. Seus corpos estavam tão próximos que eles sentiam o coração acelerado um do outro.

\- Anne…- Foi a vez dele sussurrar - Isso é um sonho?

\- Se for um sonho eu não quero mais acordar. - Ela respondeu com a voz embargada por causa das lágrimas que saiam em abundância de seus orbes verdes.

O abraço foi desfeito e o príncipe secou as lágrimas do rosto da sua princesa. Anne novamente corou e sorriu timidamente, estava sem reação. Ao longo desses quatro anos desejou esse retorno e tudo o que havia pensado em fazer e dizer a Fério desapareceu. Era a capacidade que só ele tinha de deixá-la desconcertada. Ela sentiu vontade de abraçá-lo novamente, mas foram interrompidos com a chegada dos outros amigos das guerreiras.

x.x.x.x.x

Horas mais tarde as três guerreiras estavam no quarto de Anne. Lucy e Marine queriam entender porque a guerreira do vento havia chamado até a Torre e, principalmente, porque dessa vez elas haviam conseguido abrir o portal. A guerreira do vento em resposta falou sobre o sonho que havia tido com seu Mashin e da conversa que teve com a mãe. E para a surpresa da loira, as outras duas relataram que também haviam sonhado com seus mashins e, tinham tido conversa semelhante com seus familiares.

\- Então era por isso que não conseguíamos abrir o portal? - A azulada perguntou - Por mais que tivéssemos desejo de retornar, inconscientemente estávamos preocupadas com nossos familiares?

\- Parece que sim. - Lucy falou

\- Mas, o que importa é que agora estamos aqui. - Anne completou.

De repente o semblante alegre da loira tornou-se triste chamando a atenção das amigas.

\- Será que iremos retornar em breve? Digo, será que dessa vez vai ser como antes? Passaremos um tempo e depois retornaremos para a Terra e passaremos por tudo novamente?

\- Daremos um jeito de manter o portal aberto. - Lucy respondeu, determinada - Tem que haver!

A conversa foi interrompida com batidas na porta. Anne correu para abrir já sabendo que era seu amado. Eles haviam combinado de conhecerem alguns lugares que Ferio gostaria de mostrar. Anne se despediu das amigas e seguiu com o príncipe.

Ambos estavam nas costas de um dos animais alados que viviam no castelo e Anne admirava a paisagem, encantada. Durante a noite Cefir ficava ainda mais bela.

\- Feche os olhos - Ferio pediu no que foi prontamente atendido pela guerreira.

Anne sentiu que o animal pousou e que seu amado a tomou em seus braços para que descessem. Ele a depositou no chão e pediu que abrisse os olhos, ao fazer, a loira se encantou com a paisagem que se desenhava. O campo verdejante e as várias flores, vários pontinhos luminosos que se assemelhavam aos vaga-lumes pareciam uma extensão das várias constelações que se desenhavam no céu daquela Terra. O príncipe fitava sua amada com admiração ao ver como os olhos verdes esmeraldinos dela brilhavam de encantamento com a paisagem. Nos lábios dele um largo sorriso se formou por poder proporcionar tal alegria à sua princesa. Ele mesmo não cabia em si de felicidade.

Durante todo esse tempo em que estiveram separados, ele sentia na alma a dor da separação, e por vezes tentou esquecê-la, mas nenhuma mulher tinha a doçura, determinação e tampouco a beleza que Anne possuía. E, agora ela estava ainda mais linda, os cabelos loiros agora chegavam até o meio das costas, os óculos foram substituídos por lentes dando ainda mais vida aos seus grandes e expressivos olhos verdes. Aos seus olhos castanhos claros a guerreira era simplesmente perfeita.

\- Ferio, isso é incrível - Ela falou chamando-o de volta à realidade - Nunca vi nada tão lindo assim.

Learning how to smile again

(Aprendendo como sorrir de novo)

Free to show my heart

(Livre pra mostrar meu coração)

Knowing I can face the things

(Sabendo que eu posso enfrentar as coisas)

That used to see too hard

(Que tem sido tão difíceis)

E sem conseguir se conter, a Guerreira Mágica sai correndo com os braços abertos, fazendo com que as pétalas das flores dente-de-leão se soltassem e espalhassem pelo campo fazendo-a rir largamente e girar ainda com os braços abertos. Há muito, Anne não se permitia sorrir como agora, sentia-se livre para viver o seu amor e para enfrentar todos os obstáculos que atravessassem seu caminho. O esverdeado se aproximou dela e logo em seguida a abraçou afundando seu rosto nos cabelos loiros, para assim sentir seu aroma suave. Seu braço enlaçou a cintura fina trazendo-a para mais perto.

Após alguns minutos assim, Ferio afastou-se um pouco e pode ver que Anne estava ruborizada, ele amava vê-la corada. Subiu sua mão livre até o rosto dela e contornou com os dedos os lábios e o rosto, sentindo toda a textura suave e aveludada da pele. Fazendo com que ela fechasse os olhos por causa da carícia recebida. Encorajado com tal atitude ele correu a mão até a nuca entrelaçando os dedos nos longos fios loiros, e seus lábios encontraram os dela.

A princípio, ele selou os lábios num pedido mudo que foi prontamente cedido por ela. O beijo era calmo, doce e ambos demonstravam todo o sentimento que nutriam um pelo outro.

Anne sentia um arrepio gostoso percorrer todo seu corpo, seu coração acelerou em seu peito e várias borboletas pareciam voar em seu estômago. O beijo delicioso juntamente com o calor do corpo e o perfume que exalava do príncipe fez a guerreira sentir as pernas fraquejarem por um momento, fazendo com que ela apertasse os braços em volta do pescoço dele. Já Ferio sentiu que seu coração havia falhado várias batidas, estava exultante, pois nem em seus melhores devaneios imaginou que Anne possuísse um beijo tão gostoso. Quando sentiu ela apertar o abraço, ele a trouxe mais para si, ele próprio não tinha certeza da firmeza de suas pernas pois sentia-se flutuar.

Quando ele separou os lábios a contragosto para que pudessem respirar, não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver que sua amada princesa mantinha os olhos fechados, ainda desfrutando das sensações do beijo. As bochechas estavam levemente coradas e os lábios inchados por causa do beijo. Inconscientemente ela sorriu e lentamente abriu seus olhos verdes, encontrando os castanhos claros de Ferio.

I look inside your eyes and see

(Olhando dentro dos seus olhos e vendo)

A different part of me

(Uma parte diferente de mim)

What I didn't know

(O que eu não sabia)

I won't deny for everything I need

(Eu não vou negar por nada que eu precise)

Os olhos esmeraldinos enxergavam que os castanhos refletiam parte de sua alma que ela achou que não possuía mais, e todo esse sentimento que ambos nutriam. O amor pleno, puro e verdadeiro que surgiu em uma situação tão inusitada, mas que serviu para fortalecer os laços que os unem. Eles ficaram ali perdidos um no olhar do outro por um tempo que não souberam precisar, a sensação que o casal de apaixonados tinha era que o tempo havia parado.

Ambos ficaram assim por mais algum tempo até que Anne novamente selou seus lábios nos do príncipe. Foram quatro anos de separação e saudade, agora que estavam juntos queriam recuperar o tempo perdido. A Guerreira Mágica após ter alçado vôo, havia encontrado seu porto seguro nos braços de Ferio, e era para eles que ela sempre queria retornar.

Quando pararam o beijo, o esverdeado retirou sua capa e estendeu no chão para que sentassem. Ele uniu uma de suas mão à dela e a com a outra acariciou o rosto feminino.

\- Eu amo você Anne. Foi nos seus braços que eu encontrei a verdadeira felicidade.

\- Eu também amo você Ferio

Eles sabiam que mais nada precisava ser dito. Por isso, desviaram seus olhos e ficaram observando a paisagem, não queriam quebrar o encanto daquela paisagem linda, principalmente da lua crescente que parecia compartilhar da felicidade do casal e sorria para eles.

Feels just like home!

(Me sinto como em casa)

Feels just like home

(Me sinto como em casa)

Várias semanas haviam passado desde a chegada das três guerreiras a Cefir, e agora, com o desejo delas de permanecerem na Terra Mágica, as mesmas conseguiram manter o portal aberto possibilitando assim que elas transitassem entre a Terra e Cefir. As guerreiras sentiam-se em casa, seus corações e almas estavam leves por terem retornado para Cefir e para os braços de seus amados. Elas se sentiam em casa

FIM


End file.
